


[Love Is But a War] - Chapter 1: Jin Fu

by eeexohhh



Series: Love Is But a War [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, Historical, M/M, Ratings: G, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeexohhh/pseuds/eeexohhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan fights for freedom; Sehun fights for revenge. But there is good in the bad and bad in the good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Love Is But a War] - Chapter 1: Jin Fu

**Author's Note:**

> To stay up to date, please visit my livejournal (username: eeexoh) or Tumblr (eeexohh) as I usually update those two before AO3. Thank you for reading!

**CHAPTER ONE** : **JIN FU**  
  
"Minister Xiumin, please give us your report on the situation".  
  
Minister Xiumin unrolled a map onto the table. "According to the sentry at the southern borders, there was no signs of any soldiers from Huo Ting. The watch at the western borders also reported the same but there were several groups of merchants who wanted to enter the city. Their carts and bodies were checked for weapons and none were found so they were let through". He drew a circle at the spot of entry onto the map.  
  
Jin Fu was not a large country by normal standards, but it was quite young compared others. It was only established five years ago when the king and his army, consisting of peasants and those from the slums, seized the land from Huo Ting. Huo Ting's leader was been decapitated by Jin Fu's young king, who was only nineteen at the time.  
  
Jin Fu has since grow; becoming the capital of trading. Merchants from the corners of the world would come into this country to make huge profits. Almost anything could be sold at the marketplace: from exotic foods, clothing from a country they've never heard of and even prostitutes. The only thing prohibited was weapons and drugs. The young king had decreed that only the military could have such items where as drugs were completely banned. Anyone who was caught taking or trading drugs was sentenced to death. Such laws made the country a relatively safe place. However, the possibility of war was always lingering in the minds of its people and thus a black market for swords were growing in prominence.  
  
Huo Ting suffered great humiliation when its land was taken over and its King killed by a young boy nearly half his age. Tension was always high between the two countries, but Huo Ting had been quiet these past years; not making any moves as of yet. However, the king's son reached of age to succeed the throne and declared war against Jin Fu earlier in the month.  
  
The general next to Minister Xiumin pointed at the circle. "Quite a few merchants have been entering the country more than usual, haven't they? No doubt trying to exploit the situation by selling swords".  
  
"Your Majesty, I recommend placing additional troops at the southern and western borders. The growing number of merchants leaving Huo Ting for our country may indicate that Huo Ting has stocked up on their resources and are ready to attack at any minute." Despite his youthful looks, Minister Xiumin was in his mid twenties and was a highly respected advisor to the king. He was a skilled strategist; being the person who devised the plan that lead to the victory from five years ago. His family was poor but always made sure there was enough money to go towards his education. His time at school was not a happy one. He had attended school at the capital of Huo Ting, commuting by foot every day for an hour to and from his home. As a person from the slums, he was subjected to his classmates taunts and hostile behaviour. However, this only made Minister Xiumin determined to study hard so he could put his life in the slums behind him.  
  
Beyond his duties, he was also the king's closest friend. They both grew up each other and worked their way from the slums to men of power.  
  
Minister Xiumin waited in silence, knowing that the king was thinking about his suggestion.  
  
"If you believe that is for the best, I will send half our men to ride there now." The king pointed at the four generals. "Split into two groups, one for the southern border and one for the west. Organise among yourselves and take the men to stand guard for the week. You are now dismissed. Minister Xiumin, please stay behind."  
  
"Yes Your Majesty!"  With a quick wave of his hand, the four generals bowed and hurried out of the tent.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me, Your Majesty?" Minister Xiumin always found it awkward to call his friend such title.  
  
"Oh Xiumin, cut it out. It's just us now so you can stop with the formalities". The King got up from his seat and pat Minister Xiumin's back. "You did well today".  
  
 Minister Xiumin smiled. Despite becoming a man of such status, the king was always humble and treated him with the same kindness from when they were still in the slums.  Xiumin nudged the king in the ribs. "Sorry but I think it's becoming a habit, King Luhan".  
  
Luhan laughed and playfully smacked Xiumin on the arm. With porcelain-like skin and effeminate features, it was hard to believe that this young man was a king. He was only twenty four years old yet he lead a country since he was nineteen. Unlike Xiumin, Luhan never attended school. He was an orphan and was raised collectively by the people of the slums.  
Before the place became what was known as the slums, it was a small village known as An Li. The older generation of the slums had previously lead a happy and peaceful life in this village. They came from different backgrounds; some were skilled fighters, some were dedicated scholars and others were renowned artists. That was until Huo Ting came and conquered their lands.  
  
Poverty was not a choice; merely a by-product of their oppression by the previous king of Huo Ting. His life in the slums were like everyone else's: harsh. However, he did not believe in being condemned to a lifetime of man-made poverty and it was over ten years ago that the seed of rebellion was planted into his mind.  To take back what was stolen from them, he worked hard to learn how to wield a sword. He pleaded Xiumin to teach him what he learnt at school every day. He always felt guilty for adding to Xiumin's stress but Xiumin believed in his dream and in him. Luhan's dream was to return his village to its former glory and free its people from an imposed cycle of cruel treatment.  
  
Behind the pretty face was a strong-willed and courageous man. These qualities commanded the respect of people despite his young age. His dreams became their dreams and so they did not hesitate to go up in arms with this young boy into war. They saw how brave Luhan was; riding into battle at the forefront with eyes that were devoid of any fear or regrets . Their victory from five years ago made everyone hold Luhan in revere and he became some sort of symbol for hope and bravery for Jin Fu.  
  
"Do you think we'll have another night of peace?"  
  
Xiumin  furrowed his eyebrows. There was a high probability that Huo Ting will attack soon but he was unsure of the exact day. Huo Ting was three times as big as Jin Fu. They had a big army but they had no leader up until now. Their king was young and inexperienced but now that he took the position as their leader, their men's morale was probably boosted and were ready to enter combat at anytime. He heaved a sigh. He only wished for the people to Jin Fu to live in peace that they've tasted before Huo Ting came and ruined everyone's lives. He only wished to live happily besides Luhan.  
  
"I hope so".  
  


~~~~~

  
  
That night, a sounds of the horns resonated in the sky.  
  
A young girl was running across the cross yard as fast as she could and came to a standstill at the front of Luhan's tent.  
  
"Your Majesty! Please wake up now!"  
  
Luhan shifted in his bed at the sound of his personal attendant's voice. He opened his sleep-misted eyes.  
  
"What is it, Yun Lai?" He was disoriented, having been woken up from a sweet dream.  
  
"Jin Fu is being attacked! Huo Ting's army has penetrated the western borders and are advancing to the city central!"  
  
Luhan threw away the covers and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Quickly send a message to the remaining soldiers at the barracks. Tell them to prepare for combat and stand by until I am ready!".  
  
His attendant stared at him and was scared stiff.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for! Leave now!"  
  
As if she was slapped in the face, the attendant regained her senses and rushed out quickly.  
  
Luhan quickly grabbed his armour and started to put it on with much swiftness. The much anticipated war was finally in motion. Despite being prepared for this situation for the entire month, it still caught him off guard. He heaved in a big breath to calm himself down. He could not and will not let his people and himself return to their previous life.  
  
But little did the king know, Jin Fu was only a few hours away from ruins.


End file.
